


Night watching

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: fluff!!!!!!!!!!, fritz n jeremy deserve better 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door





	Night watching

Hurricane, Utah, 19XX

It had been the summer, and both Jeremy and Fritz had turned 15. They were both going to start 9th grade as well.

The sky was a pretty shade of blue, and all the stars twinkled in the light, reflecting light on the small neighborhood.

All of the houses had their lights off and the neighbor hood was entirely quiet. Not for long, though.

Fritz and Jeremy were sitting atop a rooftop, watching the night pass by. Fritz had convinced Jeremy to come and sit on a rooftop, watching the night. It had been a common past time for her, and she’d thought it would’ve been nice to invite Jeremy in on it.

Jeremy had been reluctant, but he had agreed to come with her. Fritz loved to watch the night pass by and watch the early pink skies come. 

Once they were both situated on the roof and had their wind-breakers on, they had started to watch the night.

They watched the dark blue sky turn into an even darker hue of blue, watched the clothes on their neighbors drying line sway in the soft chill wind of the night.

They watched the grass become wet with fresh dew, and they watched the sky become dull blue, then to a hazy light blue. 

They watched the sun slowly come up, and it shined on their face.

In this moment, everything would be ok.


End file.
